A Moving Experience
Premise The Gang meet a Pregnant Dog named Irma, but must keep The House from being towed away by developers, due to the addresses mixed up. Plot The story starts with Mel and Harvey climbing the mansion roof to capture Foofur and Rocki, but fail when Mel was losing His balance on the ladder, grabbing Harvey's net, and They both fall backwards in the pool. safe from harm's way, after returning to the mansion, Foofur and Rocki rest up, but their nap is interrupted by Fencer who is bullied by the Rat Brothers, and after a few moments Foofur decides to help the cat. In the hall, Fritz-Carlos and Louis debate on who should check the basement. At the Stairs, Foofur uses Fencers tail as a whip to get the Rat Brothers off. and as He was about to scold the Rat Brothers, Foofur hears Fighting in the hall, and tries to quell the chaos, which gives the Rat Brothers the opportunity to continue bullying Fencer. Back in the hall, Louis (who is held back by Annabell) tries to fight Fritz-Carlos (Who is restrained by Hazel) Foofur ends the fighting and asks what's going on. Annabell and azel say that They heard a noise in the basement. Rocki thinks it's ghosts, but before They can check, the Mail Carrier approaches the house, so They keep quiet. except Fencer who exits through the mail slot, making the Rat Brothers crash into the door, groggily. and a small pile of mail smothers Them. Foofur checks The mail which is supposed to be for the house next door. Foofur sees through the Mail slot and Sees Mrs. Escrow coming along with Pepe so He and the Gang hides. Mrs Escrow comes inside and sees the mail which was supposed to be at the other house. Pepe notices a tail under the closet door, just as He barks at it, Sammy and the other rats, Tell the Chihuahua to back off, which Pepe did, as Mrs. Escrow winds up the clock, and inside is Fritz-Carlos' hiding place. Pepe knocks over an urn, which contains Hazel, who asks the Chihuahua not to blow their cover. Mrs. Escrow sweeps up the urn shards with a broom, (which Rocki is hanging on to) as Pepe barks at Annabell who is hiding under the sofa cushions. then came to the piano to flush out Foofur by playing a piano key, which whaps Foofur's nose. Mrs. Escrow, had enough of Pepe's antics, makes a threat by not bringing Him along on Vacation. Fencer returns inside the mansion, but is crushed by Louis, after the latter who is hanging on the coat wall stand breaks. The Gang notice Mrs. Escrow is going on vacation, meaning they won't worry about being found out for no less than a week, but they hear a howling noise. and They approach the basement. on their way down, Rocki slips and falls into the darkness of the basement. Foofur, after coming down to the basement turns on the lights and asks Rocki about what She saw. Rocki says that a ghost is behind the furnace. They soon discover however that it's only Irma, who was looking for warmth and something to eat. Hazel feels bad for Irma as Louis tactlessly complained that there's another mouth to feed in the house. Foofur berates Louis as He says They're all strays. Hazel then tells the gang that Irma is about to have puppies of Her own. which surprises everyone, including Foofur who stammers. The Rat Brothers who are inside the basement, are disappointed that there's another dog inside, but Sammy informs the others that it also means more food, as They get ready to get to Irma's food bowl. Hazel tells Louis to stand guard as everyone else goes upstairs, as He is tasked to stand guard and keep the Rat Brothers from getting to Irma's food, which Hazel drags away from the Rats who make a run for it. Foofur and the others say good night to Hazel, Louis, and Irma. Morning came, as everyone is asleep. Rocki wakes Foofur and He asks Hazel about how Irma's doing. Hazel says that it's not time yet as She shushes them. then, a loud noise startles the gang. Annabell thinks it's an earthquake. Foofur calms everyone that the noise could be air in the water pipes, then the house slants, making everyone slide toward the wall, disproving Foofur's theory. Foofur then sees a truck lifting up the mansion, due to the mixed-up addresses. Hazel tells the gang that Irma can't be upset like this since the puppies are due at any moment. Foofur then goes outside and tries to inform the mover by taking the blueprint and having Him move that other house. of course, since humans can't understand dog language, the Mover refused to listen. and to make matters worse, Mel and Harvey see Foofur and try to capture Him. The dog manages to get inside and tells the others the situation. Foofur then decides to get Mrs. Escrow to stop the movers, as He has everyone else try to keep the movers busy. but as Foofur starts to get to Mrs. Escrow's house, the Bowser Busters manage to capture Him. In the Mansion's basement, Irma is in pain, but the Puppies aren't coming yet, as Louis says that Foofur wil take care of everything. but just as Foofur is about to be put into the dogcatcher's van, Foofur makes a run for it and freeing Himself after going through some garbage cans then going through some shrubs. Mel and Harvey try to grab the net, they think Foofur is still in, but they grab a pool net held by a pool cleaner, tossing them into a pool, prompting Foofur then make haste for Mrs. Escrow's house. Fencer, Rocki, Fritz-Carlos, and Annabell go on the attack, scaring the movers. The Head mover who is fed up with the implications summons Max to deal with the animals. Max then chases them away from the mansion, the others then decide that since Max could ruin everything, go to Foofur as Irma says that it's time for the puppies. Hazel panics that She doesn't know about delivering puppies. At Mrs. Escrow's house, Mrs. Escrow is just about ready to leave. Foofur tries to ask Pepe for help, but the Chihuahua refuses as He and His owner are about to go to Club Med. Foofur with no other option, opens Mrs. Escrow's suitcase, making Her call the authorities, but She retreats to Her house when She sees Fencer, and the other dogs charge toward Her. Mrs. Escrow calls the operator about a group of dogs in Her yard. Foofur then pushes Pepe to the floor of the car, as Mrs. Escrow tells the operator that the animals are terrorizing Her Chihuahua. Pepe then falls off the hand brake, making the car fall backward, as Mrs. Escrow tells the operator that the animals are absconding with the car. Mel and Harvey who are told that some dogs and a cat stole a car, spot them and pursue them as Mrs. Escrow follows. the car stops in front of the mansion which is still lifted up. Louis tells Foofur that the Puppies are coming. unfortunately, Max sees them as Foofur goes back in the mansion to help Irma. Mel and Harvey see Max and try to capture Him, but Max chases them and They fall in the pool. Mrs. Escrow who sees the Mansion being moved Screams to the Head Mover that They're moving the wrong house, and demands it be put back. the Head Mover complies, as He has had enough of His job. The Rat brothers see the moving truck leave, disappointed that the Dogs still have the house, but they are determined to get rid of them one day. In the basement, Irma thanks Hazel for all She's done, as She suggests thanking Foofur, who delivered the puppies. Louis interjects that He helped too. Irma thanks everyone for all they did. Foofur congratulates Irma for having Four pups, as Irma says that the pups have 10 Aunts and Uncles, making Fencer ask which pup is named Fencer. Trivia * After Foofur says good night and using the light switch to "off". the lights are still on in the basement. * When Hazel says that the Puppies haven't come yet, Fencer's scalp is black instead of white. * As the Animals charge in on Mrs. Escrow, Fencer's nose is black. * Annabell's nose is black when The gang encounters Irma, and again when They congratulate Irma for having four puppies. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with full plots